The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooking food. Such apparatuses are widely used and are based on various principles. One of the known apparatuses is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,545 and 4,913,040 (Sherman et al.) and includes two heated plates so as to apply simultaneously heat and pressure to the initial food material. Other apparatuses use radiated or convection heat (charcoal, or electric). Performance of the above cooking apparatuses can be further improved.